Halloween
by Keely Jade
Summary: A Kyle XY fanfic please review this is a story set around Halloween time And if someone could tell me how to add chapters? And everyone has a pov in this story!


A/N: Hi people of the world!!! This is my 2nd Kyle XY fanfic please review and while reviewing can someone tell me how to add chapters? Every time I try to it adds the first chapter UGH!! Anyways I hope you like it!! P.S Jessi isn't in this story until later in the story and Andy did have cancer but got better from by going through Chemo. I DON'T OWN KYLE XY!!

Josh, Andy, Lori, Declan, Hillary, Kyle, and Amanda were all in the living room At the Trager house deciding what they were going to be for Halloween. "What are you going to be" Josh asked Andy "I don't know" Andy replied "What are you going to be?" Andy asked Josh "I was thinking about being prince charming…but I don't have a princess Andy walked over to Josh I'll be your princess but I'm not wearing a pink dress. "Okay what about purple?" "Okay I guess its good enough." Josh and Andy went on with there conversation. Declan just got off the phone from one of his friends "The part is on this year L.K Deichman is throwing a party to improve his image, and he invited us to go. "Awesome" Josh said. "If there's going to be beer at this part I'm in." Lori stated. "Me too" Hillary said more perky than usual. "We should go." Amanda said to Kyle "Okay but I don't think anyone should drink while we're there. Kyle said looking at everyone. "I wasn't going to." Josh announced. "Neither was I" Andy debated. "What's the point of even going if we're not going to drink?" Hillary said "To have fun and dance." Amanda said "And not to get into hot tubs with other girls…right Josh?" Lori added on. "You did what now?" Andy asked giving Josh her death glare. "Put a cork in it Lori." "When's the party?" Amanda asked Declan. "Tomorrow. It starts at 6:30 and ends when people that are still sober enough to bring all the drunk people home that can't drive. "Well I have to go" Amanda said getting up. "Yeah I should go too" Andy said "Wait let me drive you" Josh "Okay" Andy said. "I'll walk you home" Kyle said to Amanda. "But I live right next door." "I know Kyle said. Declan, Lori, and Hillary stayed at the Trager house and talked about the party the following day.

"Josh did you really get into a hot tub with girl at a party?" Andy asked opening the passenger side door to Josh's car.

Josh got in his car and said "Andy…Yes I did get in a hot tub with a girl and we were naked and we got caught."

"Well I feel a whole a whole lot better." Andy said sarcastically.

"What did you want me to lie?" Josh asked.

"No."

"Andy that was my past. You're my future. Wow that sounds really corny now that I think about it." Josh said laughing.

Andy laughed to and leaned over and kissed Josh. Then she pulled away and said "but if you get in a hot tub at this party with anyone it's gonna be with me" "Deal" Josh said laughing. "But don't get your hopes up. Josh laughed again and started his car and pulled out of his driveway.

"Kyle you didn't have to walk me home." Amanda told Kyle as she got onto the porch of her house.

"I know. I wanted to.

Kyle gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her he'd see her tomorrow.

The next day Josh, Lori, and Kyle go shopping for their costumes. Andy went shopping she got a really beautiful lavender spaghetti strap dress she thought I'd be more of a prom dress then a Cinderella dress it began to flow at her waste she thought as she paid for Josh is going to melt when he sees me.

When Josh, Lori, and Kyle got home the all got ready for the party it was 5:00 they had an hour and a half until the party.

Josh was the first one finished getting ready. It was 5:30 he had one hour until the party he went downstairs to see if Kyle was finished. Josh knocked on Kyle's bedroom door "Come in"

Kyle said. Josh opened the door Kyle had his back to him "Hey Kyle are you finished getting ready yeah. "What's the point of Halloween?" Kyle asked. "Um… it's when little kids go to other people's houses and beg for candy and us teen's party. "I know but why do we have to dress up in a costume?"

"Um I don't know? Josh answered. Just as Kyle was about to ask another questions Josh's cell phone rang "I'll see you in a few Kyle" Josh said leaving the room.

"Hello?" Josh answered

"Hey" it was Andy

"Are you finished getting ready?" Josh asked Andy.

"I just got done finished getting ready a few minutes ago. What about you?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. Did you get a dress? Josh asked

"Yes but you'll have to wait to see it." Andy replied.

Josh moaned "Great I have to wait a half an hour to see it."

"Come get me now" Andy said

"Now its not even 6:00"

"People are probably all ready there because it suppose to be a big blow-out and all."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm going to go tell my parents Lori and Kyle I'm leaving."

"Bye" Andy said.

"Bye" Josh said.

Josh shut his phone and darted up the stairs to tell Lori he was leaving. After he told everyone he was leaving he darted out the door almost knocking Declan, Amanda, And Hillary off the porch.

"Jeez dude slow down Andy will still be there waiting." Declan said to Josh as josh jumped of his front porch.

"How did you know I was going Andy's?"

"Common sense. Any time you think about Andy You get this gaze on your face like you just saw a three layer chocolate cake."

"Yeah Josh every time you think about Andy you act weird." Amanda stated.

"Ohh that's so cute little Joshie is in love!" Hillary squealed killing Josh's ears.

"Can all of you relax I'm just picking her up to go to the party. It's not like were eloping."

"You could've fooled me the way you were running." Declan said.

"Whatever" Josh yelled over his shoulder while making his way to his car.

Declan, Hillary, and Amanda went inside "Trager?" Declan yelled up the stairs.

"Hold on a minute." Lori yelled from her bedroom.

After a minute or two Lori walked down the stairs in her costume she was a witch. But showed much more skin then a witch in a story book would.

"I like your costume" Amanda said even though she thought Lori's costume showed way too much cleavage.

"Thanks. I like yours too. Lori said. Amanda was an angel. (A/N: I know someone wrote a story about Amanda being an angel but I couldn't think of anything else that I thought Amanda would be. :)

When Josh got to Andy's house she was waiting on her front porch. When Josh pulled in he was amazed how beautiful she looked. At first he didn't even realize it was Andy until she smiled when she saw.

Josh quickly got out and opened the passenger side door so Andy could get in. "Smooth and you better be glad I was outside because if you beep beep thing I would of killed you." Andy quickly blurted out before Josh closed the door. Josh smiled and to the driver side door and got in. Josh was looking at Andy from her feet to head she was wearing pale purple flats and her lavender dress was flowing over legs she was wearing a medium purple color shrug and that was covering her shoulders and the first half of her dress. Andy leaned over and kissed Josh. Josh didn't even realize she was leaning closer to him he finally realized until after the kiss was over. "Okay let's go" Josh backed out of Andy's driveway and went to the party.

_Back at the Trager home._

"Lori your father and I are going to a Halloween party with your dad's co-workers we won't be home until 10:30 we want you Josh and Kyle home at 10:00. We'll be calling at 10:00 to make sure you guys are home." Nicole told Lori before leaving.

"Okay mom." Lori told her mother.

"Bye Lori" Nicole and Stephen said to their daughter while walking out the front door.

"Okay I'm ready." Kyle said walking into the living room where Lori, Declan, Amanda, And Hillary were waiting for him.

"Finally. You take longer then I do a bad day." Lori said being her normal self.

"Sorry you guys could of left without me." Kyle apologized.

"It's okay Kyle we didn't have to wait that long." Amanda told Kyle.

"Okay now that we're all ready we can go to the party now." Declan told everyone.

They walked out to Declan's car Lori locking the front door behind them.

_Back to Josh and Andy :)_

"You we're right about coming early" Josh told Andy seeing all of the cars parked outside of L.K. Deichman's house.

"When am I ever wrong?" Andy asked flirtasously and smiled.

Josh smiled too and parked his car down the street from Deichmans. Josh and Andy got out of the car and walked up to Deichmans front door They went right inside they thought there'd be a point ringing the door bell because Diechman wouldn't be able hear it ring because of the loud music and all.

Josh and Andy walked through the front door and looked at all the people in the room that appeared to be the living room but they couldn't tell there too many people getting drunk.

"Josh!" Josh turned around to see his friend from school Ronny (A/N: In the 1st episode of the 2nd season Nicole mentions Josh's friend Ronny P.S I think that's his name Ronny tell me if I'm wrong!)

"Oh hey Ronny" Josh said giving Ronny a knuckle touch.

"Is this Andy the G-force Andy?" Ronny asked looking at Andy.

"Oh yeah this is Andy." Josh said putting his arm around Andy's Waste.

"You've creamed me so many times on G-force how'd you get so good?" Ronny asked In Amazement.

"I practice when I get free time." Andy replied looking from Josh to Ronny.

"Ronny!" some tall blond girl yelled from across the room.

"Oh well it's been nice talking to you Josh and nice to meet you Andy." Ronny said while being pulled away by the blond girl.

"Bye" Josh and Andy said.

"Josh!" it was Lori.

Josh turned around to see Lori and said "What?"

"Mom said we have to be home by ten and they went to a party."

"Alright whatever." Josh said and turned away from Lori.

_Amanda and Kyle._

"You want to dance?" Kyle asked Amanda.

"Sure but I don't see anyone dancing." "That's because everyone in the backyard dancing." Hillary cut in.

"Then let's go in the backyard." Kyle said.

"Okay." Amanda said following Kyle through Deichmans house.

Kyle and Amanda made their way through the crowd of people and made it to the back yard.

They found a place in the backyard and a fast song started playing and started dancing

"You look nice." Kyle commented Amanda's costume so do you. Kyle was a pirate.

"Thanks." Amanda said.

_Lori and Hillary._

"Where's the keg?" Lori asked not really asking anyone.

"There it is!" Hillary squealed pointing in the middle of the living room.

Lori and Hillary walked over to picked up cups that sacked by it and filled there cups with beer.

"So where did Declan go?" Hillary asked.

"I don't know he saw one of his friends and ditched me."

"Oh my god!" On top of their lungs.

Lori and Hillary ran over to where everyone was crowed.

Lori gasped at what she saw it was Jessi an insane Psycho path unconscious.

"What happened to her?" Some drunk guy asked.

"I told her she looked hot and hit me then I pushed her and she fell."

"Was she drunk?" Lori asked one of the guys.

"Yeah she was pretty drunk."

Lori shook Jessi a little bit trying to wake her up finally Jessi woke up and said "What happened?"

"You fell Hillary told her."

"Whatever I'll see you later" Jessi said getting up.

"Bitch" Lori mumbled under breath "What?" Jessi said turning back to Lori.

"Oh nothing I didn't say anything." Lori lied

"Yeah she was just telling me how expensive her witch costume was." Hillary lied.

"Oh" Jessi said turning away.

_Josh and Andy._

"Let's go" Josh said taking Andy's hand heading towards the door.

"Where we going?" Andy asked.

"Let's go get dinner then take it to my house."  
"Okay but my costume and food don't go well together."

"Then you can take it off." Josh said.

Andy's Jaw automatically dropped when she heard what Josh just said.

"I mean I can drive you to your house to get clothes or change into something at my house. Josh said realizing what he just said.

"I'll take your 2nd offer because I told my Moms that I'd be home between 9:30 and 10:00 and if they knew I was going to be going to your house without your parents home they'd kill me.

"Okay changing at my house it is." Josh said while starting his car and driving off.

_Kyle and Amanda._

"I'm going to go get something to drink do want something?" Kyle asked.

"Sure." Amanda replied.

"I'll be right back." Kyle said walking inside.

"Okay I'll be waiting right here." Amanda said sitting down in a lawn chair.

"Hey Amanda" Lori said taking a seat by her.

"Hi Lori" Amanda said.

"Where's Hillary?" Amanda asked.

"She threw herself at a guy and she's around here somewhere with him." Lori replied looking around.

"Do you know where Josh and Andy went I haven't seen them in a while?" Lori asked still looking around.

"I don't know I saw them earlier dancing but I haven't seen them since." Amanda replied.

"Here you go." Kyle said handing Amanda her drink.

"Hi Lori" Kyle said.

"Hi Kyle" Lori said.

"I just saw Declan He's Looking for you."

"Thanks Kyle I'm going to go look for him." Lori said getting up.

_Declan and Lori _

"Declan!" Lori said walking over to him he was talking to Jessi.

"Hey Trager" Declan said.

"Hey" Lori said while eyeing Jessi.

"I was looking for you and I ran into Jessi."

"I know Kyle said that." Lori said still eyeing Jessi.

"I'm going to go" Jessi said looking at Declan.

"Bye Jessi" Declan said looking at her weird while she walked away.

"I wonder where Deichman is." Declan wondered out loud.

"Probably hiding." Lori said laughing.

"Let's go." Declan said pulling Lori with him.

_Jessi POV._

Jessi thinking-

_I feel unwanted I had friends at least I think I have but I don't talk to them and they don't talk to me I was a geek from school's party I don't know why people call him a geek he's smart I thought being smart was a good thing but the other kids at school make fun him. So I was at his party and I wasn't having fun so I was leaving I knew once I got home Emily was going to yell at me for being drunk and that I'd throw up soon but I didn't care so I'm going to walk I'm not sure where to but I'll just walk._

_Josh and Andy._

"Let's go upstairs so I can get you something to wear." Josh said putting the bags of food down on the counter.

"Okay." Andy said taking her shrug off.

They walked upstairs and at the top of the stairs and Josh asked "Do you want me to get something of Lori's or something of mine? "Something of yours" Andy replied.

They walked through Josh's bedroom door Josh went to his dresser and Andy went and sat on Josh's bed.

"Here" Josh said handing Andy clothes.

"Thanks" Andy said taking the clothes.

"You can change in here and I'll bring the food in the living room."

"Okay but before you go can you unbutton my dress."

"Okay" Josh replied a little confused he never thought in a million years that Andy would ever ask him to unbutton any piece of clothing on her he thought this was a dream come true.

Just as Josh unbuttoned Andy's dress they heard a loud crashing noise from down stairs. Josh hurriedly re-buttoned Andy's dress and they both ran down stairs. First they looked in the living room to see what the loud crashing was, they didn't see anything so they both ran into the kitchen there was broken plates everywhere on the floor and the cabinet door that held the plates was shut was the person that did this still in the house? They didn't hear the front door or any doors to be exact shut so the person that did this had to be still in the house. Josh grabbed Andy's hand they went all over the house to find a person hiding.

"I wonder who did this" Andy wondered out loud.

"Probably some psycho path like Jessi. I saw her at the party and she was buzzed." Josh said cleaning up the glass so they wouldn't step on it.

"You're probably right." Andy said getting down on her knees helping Josh clean up the mess.

Just as they were finishing up they heard the door bell ring Josh went and opened the front door it was Lori "Where's your key" Josh letting Lori in. "I left on my dresser" Lori replied going into the kitchen.

"What the heck happened" Lori asked seeing all of the broken glass.

"Me and Andy were upstairs and"... Josh saw Andy giving him a look "We heard a crashing noise come from downstairs and we came down and we saw glass everywhere." Andy said finishing Josh's sentence. "Okay Declan and I left the party then we remembered we left Kyle, Amanda, and Hillary at the party." Lori said laughing and walking towards the front door. "I'll be home later" Lori said opening the front door. "Why'd you come home anyways?" Josh asked. "To see if you were home" "Okay bye."

_Lori and Declan._

"He was here with Andy upstairs we were right." Lori said like she did something life changing.

"Okay let's go back to the party." Declan said.

"Let's" Lori said.

They drove back to the party in silence when they pulled up to the party. Lori hurriedly got out of the car because on the front lawn was Hillary laughing like crazy.

"Hillary!" Lori screamed.

"Lori!!" Hillary squealed running to Lori.

"What happened?" Lori asked pulling Hillary off of her.

"I don't remember but where'd you go" Hillary asked.

"We went and looked for Josh." Lori replied.

"Little Joshie where is he is still he with that Andy girl?" Hillary asked not realizing what she was saying.

"Ah yeah" Lori replied a little weirded out that Hillary could ever like Josh.

"Let's take you home" Declan said to Hillary while helping Lori to his car.

_Kyle and Amanda._

"This was fun" Amanda said Kyle said as her And Kyle walked down the street together since Declan was there ride and Declan Lori left to take Hillary home.

"Yeah it was fun" Kyle said smiling. "But I still don't get why people celebrate Halloween" Kyle said.

Amanda laughed and said "It's when people are suppose to celebrate the dead not when us teens go out to party as Josh would put it.

"But why would we celebrate he dead… they're dead?" Kyle asked confused.

"Well…" Amanda started, "I guess to celebrate how wonderful the people were that passed on."

"Like your dad was to you?" Kyle asked

"Yeah like my dad." Amanda said smiling.

_Josh and Andy._

Josh and Andy were upstairs talking on Josh's bed "I still wonder who broke all of your plates."

"Yeah so do I" Josh said putting his arm Around Andy. "I guess it'll remain a mystery" Andy said laughing.

A/N: Hoped everyone like it!!!! Sorry that was probably the longest one shot ever because I don't know how to add chapters please review!!!!!


End file.
